


Refuse Everything

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell walked from the creature he just defeated with a tentacle attack.





	Refuse Everything

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell walked from the creature he just defeated with a tentacle attack after he refused to be struck just like when he was Unity's preacher months ago.

THE END


End file.
